


白大爷的性福

by corgi26



Category: s.c.i.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	白大爷的性福

死里逃生了一回，白羽瞳因祸得福地，被展耀彻底宠成了大爷。  
大爷的福利体现在生活各处。  
喝水有人倒，吃饭有人喂，腰酸背痛有人捶，更别提他恢复初期，连上个厕所遛个鸟，也有人帮他扶。  
这个人，自然是展耀。  
等到白大爷恢复了那么一丢丢，那充分利用现有资源的心思越发活泛起来，这福利也就从床下慢慢发展到了床上。

两人虽是双箭头多年，但碍着那么点自尊，非得经过生离死别才终于敞开心怀告了白，真正在一起的时间，从白羽瞳苏醒的那一天算起，还不到一个月。  
言下之意，成为情侣后的负距离接触，两人至今尚未践行。  
没践行不代表不想践行，更何况白大爷整天躺在床上百无聊赖的，那么点露骨的目光全用来招呼眼前怎么看怎么秀色可餐的人了。  
白大爷眼珠子那么一转，半靠在了床头。  
“猫儿，我身上痒。”  
“哪儿痒？”展耀也没多想，只当白羽瞳是伤口又难受了，走上来就要拉开他的衣领查看。  
白羽瞳等的可不就是这一刻嘛。  
他就手把展耀腕子那么一拉，又轻巧一带，短短数秒，展耀就被迫趴在了白羽瞳的身上。  
这姿势在旁人看来，真是写满了欲拒还迎的主动。  
展耀怕碰着白羽瞳的伤口，也不敢真往他身上压。  
他双手撑在床面两侧，直瞪着近在咫尺的俊脸，眉毛一下揪了起来：“怎么养个病还这么不安分？”  
那话里满满的谴责想当然地被白羽瞳忽略了。  
“猫儿，我那儿痒。”白羽瞳用鼻尖蹭着眼前的人，声音低软地拐出了九曲十八弯，“你帮我摸一摸嘛，好不好？”  
展耀的脸瞬间红上了额头尖儿。  
摸......摸一摸？

白羽瞳的病号裤早被他自己扒了，他光着两条大长腿，穿着子弹裤，大爷一样地躺在枕头上，这子弹裤自然也是白色的。  
“猫儿，你也把裤子脱了吧。”  
白羽瞳说着就往展耀的皮带上伸手，被展耀闪身一躲。  
“你给我老实点！”  
“我还不老实？”白羽瞳哀声抱怨，象征性地往上挺了挺腰，“我这都老实二十多年了，再老实下去，我都能当柳下惠了！”  
展耀瞪他一眼，却是慢慢脱下长裤，露出莹白细长的两条腿。  
流畅紧致的线条从脚踝攀沿至大腿根，把白羽瞳看得眼都直了。  
他没忍住咽了咽口水，不耐地挪了挪身体。  
“猫儿，”白羽瞳的声音微微做哑，像带着最深的蛊惑，“坐上来。”  
展耀的靛蓝风衣挂在椅子上，他全身上下只剩一件白衬衫，衬衫下摆力有不逮地虚盖至大腿根，只稍稍一动，就引出无数遐思。  
果然是被蛊惑了，展耀竟有些怔愣。  
他控制不住地叫白羽瞳的深邃目光锁住了身体，随着那只有力的手掌伸到面前，他连犹豫都来不及，就那么把自己交了出去。

大腿一抬，露出股间诱人风情，白羽瞳眸光一暗，扶着展耀的腰坐到了自己的腿根处。  
蓄势待发的部位隔着两层薄棉打了个招呼，烫得空气都升了温。  
看着眼前半垂着头的爱人，白羽瞳发出喟叹的轻唤：“猫儿，我的猫儿。”  
昵称叫语间低回牵引出缠绵，在那眸光牵引下，展耀抬起头，慢慢将身体靠了过来。  
双唇相贴在一处，初时轻轻地细细地去抿，抿出薄薄水意，像润了久旱的失地，然后那失地逢了春，顿生出漫天的春雨。  
展耀的唇较一般男人更为精巧秀气，此刻被白羽瞳紧含在唇间，吸吮出声声沉迷的轻吟，又被舌尖尽数包裹。  
趁着爱人迷乱的当口，白羽瞳灵巧的手指勾住展耀的棉质裤边，捏了捏他的屁股。  
“抬起来一点。”  
掌中圆润的屁股先是紧而一僵，没多会便稍稍翘起。  
感觉到脖间被环得更紧，白羽瞳快速脱下了那条碍事的内裤，倒不忘咬着展耀的耳垂哑声道：“真乖。”  
话刚出口，肩头就被狠咬了一口，果然是牙尖嘴利的小猫儿。

顺着纤细的腰线，白羽瞳寻着了展耀微颤滚烫的手。  
他抓着那手摸上自己腿间的鼓囊，低声诱惑道：“猫儿，帮我脱。”  
掌中的滑嫩手面似是抗拒地挣了挣，片刻后又像是妥协般卸了力气，顺着内裤边颤抖着摸了进去。  
白羽瞳配合着微微抬臀，棉质布料自他腿根慢慢下滑，带出皮肤敏感的触碰。  
久被束缚的硬挺终于突破了桎梏，于空气中肆意张扬出危险的挺拔。  
相对于展耀的秀挺，白羽瞳的阴茎更像是骄傲的将军，抵剑相向对准了志在必得的人，宣告着接下来的侵占决心。  
两根不时相碰，每一下都带出过电的痉挛爽意。  
白羽瞳早是满头的汗水，哪里还能再忍？  
他低喘着握住展耀的腰往身前一压，这一下，两根灼热终于紧紧地交缠在了一起。

展耀的双股被白羽瞳攥紧在掌中，极有频率地托起又放下，拖带着两人的阴茎一上一下地紧贴着厮磨，一下下撞出皮下的快感，又顺着神经末梢的电流汇聚成汪洋，直直冲上了头皮。  
展耀被那快感折磨，不由自主地用手去抚慰。  
两根发红的茎体于细白长指间穿梭摩擦，擦出顶端不断流出的透白前液，点点落在了白羽瞳紧绷的小腹上。  
展耀的下唇叫白羽瞳咬在口中，忍不住伸出舌头去舔，舔到白羽瞳鼻尖上的细汗，无意识地又舔了一道，就听白羽瞳低吼一声，薄茧的大掌包住他的，加快了身下的套弄。  
越来越快的频率让展耀从未有过地惶恐，他全身烧出了火，要害还叫人拿在掌中不要命地磨。  
他呜咽一声咬住眼前唯一可掌控的唇，下身快感越强，他便无意识咬得越狠。  
口中传来汗意咸涩的腥甜，刺激得头脑更加昏沉。白光一瞬间，他高叫出呻吟，迎来了小腹几道灼热的喷射。

射精后的空虚让人酥软着不想去动，展耀搂着白羽瞳的脖子靠在他的身上，颈间叫这人啄吻得发痒。  
两人的身下仍旧微颤地皮肉紧贴，偶尔的搏动绵延着余韵，似乎还诉出几分不满足。  
这不满足的自然还是他白大爷。  
白大爷轻拍着展耀湿乎乎的屁股，手指不怀好意地往那股间幽径拂过一把。  
下次一定要动真格的!  
白大爷咬牙切齿地想，明天他一定要多喝一碗乳鸽汤！


End file.
